wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Biometal
Biometal (ライブメタル Livemetal?), is a substance swords that stores the data (eg. personality or battle data) of a Reploid or human, and can be created by more than one process. Characteristics Biometals are sword like mechanical artifacts and small block like artifacts which can be held by a single hand. However, Biometals are no ordinary technology as each of them houses a soul, usually of a legendary hero from a past era. Biometals are generally designed to resemble the original forms of the souls within, making them easy to recognize. Biometals are also distinguished by a protuding round plate on the front with a pair of horizontal lights for eyes, giving it the appearance of a face. Although they lack a mouth, they are still able to speak directly to the minds of compatible individuals. However, Biometals are better known for their ability to merge with a person, giving him/her incredible power; this ability is called Megamerge and it works for both humans and Reploids. Products 'Megamerge' Biometal uses the M.E.G.A. (Meta-Encapsulated Granule Awareness) System (R.O.C.Kシステム R.O.C.K. (Rebirth of Crystallized Knowledge) System?), and can Megamerge (ロックオン R.O.C.K. ON?) with a Chosen One (also referred to as a Biomatch). In a Megamerge, the Biometal becomes the user's living armor, and gives its user the abilities of whom it is based upon, becoming a Mega Man (ロックマン Rockman?). Biometals are generally referred to using an initial, eg. Model Z (Zero), and generally titled as Mega Man Model _ (Model initial here) during Megamerge. Biomatches are individuals destined for a particular Biometal. Most Biomatches tend to have similar personalities to the Biometals they are destined to use, aside from Models O and W, whom have shown no visible consciousness. Only the Biomatches can hear the voices of the Biometals, especially when the Biometal urges either Grey or Ashe to Megamerge. Only a few of the Biometal have shown to be compatible with more than one individual, as in the case with Models Z, X, A and W, yet Vent and Aile are able to utilize other Biometals through Model X while Grey and Ashe can copy their Mega Man forms using Model A's A-Trans ability. The fusion between Chosen One and Biometal appears to occur at the genetic level, as Model A's A-Trans is able to copy the exact form of a transformed Mega Man down to the subject's species and gender. The Chosen One retains full control of his/her actions, but the Biometal can still speak independently and may cancel the transformation at will. 'Double Megamerge' Paul and Aile begins with the lone Model X, but upon obtaining Model Z, Model X is combined with it to create an even more powerful form named Model ZX. From this point, the combination of two Biometals for a transformation is called Double Megamerge. When Model X is later combined with Model H, Model F, Model L and Model P, the Overdrive Invoke System (O.I.S.) can be activated, giving enhanced abilities to the player; examples include elemental attributes to some of their attacks and powerful new moves. However, O.I.S. consumes Weapon Energy. Also, while Double Megamerge is much more powerful than a regular transformation, the process puts a heavier strain on the user, something Model X warns Vent/Aile about. List of Biometals *Model A (Copy Mega Man) *Model a (Ancient Mega Man) *Model F (Fire Mega Man) *Model H (Wind Mega Man) *Model P (Shadow Megaman) *Model L (Ice Mega Man) *Model O (Dragon Mega Man) *Model X (Blue Mega Man) *Model Z (Red Mega Man) *Model n (Producer Mega Man) *Model A (Copy Mega Man) *Model W (Evil Mega Man) *Model ZX (Ultimate Mega Man) *Model a (Ancient Mega Man) Users *Paul Gekko *Aile *Vent *Grey *Ashe *Girouette *Yuki Uchiha *Thetis Category:Artifacts